The invention relates generally to fire suppression systems and, more particularly, to a fire suppression system having a low flow rate.
Fire suppression systems typically involve sprinklers positioned strategically within an area where fire protection is desired. The sprinklers generally remain inactive most of the time. Even though the sprinklers are inactive, many systems include a fire suppression fluid within the conduits to be supplied to the sprinklers. Because the fluid is pressurized, it is necessary to maintain an adequate seal, such as with a water seat for example, to prevent any leaks at the sprinklers while they are inactive.
The geometry of the water seat allows the orientation of the water seat to vary relative to the sprinkler housing. For example, the seal formed between the water seat and a surface of the housing will change depending on the orientation of the water seat relative to the housing when the sprinkler is activated. The orientation of the water seat may, therefore, affect the K-factor, or flow rate, of the sprinkler. Previously known sprinklers, such as those having a K-factor of 4.1 for example, have a flow rate tolerance of about ±0.2; therefore leakage of fluid from the base of the housing is not critical. However, water mist sprinklers used in some applications, such as residential applications for example, operate at substantially lower flow rates. Because the flow rate of such applications is lower, having a K-factor of around 2.4, the absolute tolerance of the flow rate for such applications is also substantially lower, about ±0.1. Consequently, the limited tolerance of the flow rate requires that no uncontrolled flow is present when the water mist sprinkler is active.